


I always knew it was you

by Alys27



Series: Klub Wyrzutków: Historie Nigdy Nieopowiedziane [5]
Category: Klub Wyrzutków, Original Work, Robert - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Dragons, F/M, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, Lublin, M/M, Wedding Rings, anioły, czas na tagi, demony, gej, kotołak, nie chcę tak od razu spoilerów, oświadczyny, przysięga, resztę tagów dodam później, rusałka, smok, ślub
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys27/pseuds/Alys27
Summary: Co żem ja tu napisała? :D Nie spodziewałam się, zaczynając tego crossa, jak to się rozciągnie i jak się skończy. Niemniej, pisało się obłędnie dobrze. Chyba dlatego, że totalnie puściłam wodze fantazji i pozwoliłam bohaterom robić co chcą ^^





	I always knew it was you

**Author's Note:**

> Co żem ja tu napisała? :D Nie spodziewałam się, zaczynając tego crossa, jak to się rozciągnie i jak się skończy. Niemniej, pisało się obłędnie dobrze. Chyba dlatego, że totalnie puściłam wodze fantazji i pozwoliłam bohaterom robić co chcą ^^

 

Byliście kiedyś w Los Angeles?

Dobra, to chyba głupie pytanie. Ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Patrząc na tętniące życiem miasto, które zwiedzaliśmy od kilku dni, czując gorące promienie słońca na skórze, wdychając ciepły wiatr niesiony znad oceanu… czułem ekscytację i lekkie podenerwowanie.

Otarłem czoło i poprawiłem klejącą się do ciała koszulkę. Wylatując z Polski, zostawiliśmy tam  chłodne i deszczowe lato, natomiast tutaj żar lał się z nieba niemal bez przerwy i to mimo wczesnych godzin porannych. Odnosiłem jednak wrażenie, że mieszkańcy miasta i amerykańscy turyści nawet tego nie zauważają. Tak jak nie zauważał tego idący po mojej lewej stronie Kuba. Rękawy jasnej koszuli podwinął do łokci, dłonie wsadził w kieszenie lnianych spodni i obserwował otoczenie zza ciemnych szkieł okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Wyglądał jak najseksowniejszy mężczyzna na świecie.

Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że był najseksowniejszym mężczyzną na świecie. W dodatku był mój.

Zdusiłem bezmyślny uśmieszek cisnący mi się na usta za każdym razem, gdy uświadamiałem sobie, że ktoś taki jak on jest wciąż ze mną, niezmiennie od kilku lat. Boże, głupi to ma zawsze szczęście.

Kuba chyba wyczuł moje spojrzenie, bo niedbałym gestem zdjął okulary i wsadził je do kieszonki na piersi.

\- Co tam? – zapytał cicho, a jego dłoń delikatnie musnęła moją. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego szeroko, mając straszną ochotę pocałować go na oczach wszystkich dokoła, ale w tej chwili rozległ się za nami głośny jęk i smętny głos oznajmił:

\- Potrzebuję kawy. Jak tlenu. Natychmiast.

Adam. Mój przyjaciel. Wierny towarzysz z lat studiów. Powiernik sekretów, naprawiacz złamanego serca, podpora, gdy rzygałem nad kiblem. Pociecha i ostoja. Wspólnik w moim szalonym planie na ten wyjazd. Teraz wyglądający jak kupka niewyspanego nieszczęścia. Bardzo źle znosił zmianę czasu: rankiem był nie do życia, ledwo ściągaliśmy go z hotelowego łóżka, wieczorem za to roznosiła go energia i gdy my już padaliśmy z nóg po całym dniu chodzenia po mieście, on dopiero się rozkręcał.

Odwróciliśmy się w jego stronę równocześnie. Tymczasem Adam ściągnął z głowy czapkę i przeczesał palcami wilgotne kosmyki. Ciemne cienie pod oczami budziły moje współczucie i zrozumiały niepokój o zdrowie przyjaciela.

\- Potrzebuję kawy, najlepiej popitej red-bullem – wymruczał Adaś, przecierając twarz. – Kto to widział, żeby zwiedzać w środku nocy.

Jak na komendę, spojrzeliśmy razem z Kubą prosto w wyłaniające się zza budynków słońce, po czym wymieniliśmy porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i wyciągnęliśmy telefony, żeby sprawdzić w internecie najbliższe kawiarnie lub Starbucks’a.

Chwilę później zmierzaliśmy już w kierunku pobliskiej kafejki. Mieściła się w dziwnej, jakby nieco zapomnianej kamienicy, do której wchodziło się przez odgrodzone żelazną kratą przejście. Neonowy napis nad wejściem do lokalu sugerował, że właścicielką jest niejaka Dorti. Nieco niepewnie przekroczyłem próg jako pierwszy, zaraz jednak zostałem bezceremonialnie odepchnięty przez mojego przyjaciela. Adam, wiedziony wszechobecnym zapachem świeżo zmielonych ziaren, niemal ostatkiem sił dotarł do lady i rzucił po angielsku:

\- Jedną kawę. Gorącą jak piekło…

\- I czarną jak diabeł? – odpowiedział mu barista, uśmiechając się nieco drwiąco, ale od razu zabrał się za przygotowywanie napoju. Mnie za to opadła szczęka. Trochę. Troszeczkę. Ekhm. No bo wiecie. Po drugiej stronie lady stał facet o tak magnetycznej prezencji, że aż zapierało dech w piersi. Ciemne włosy, wijące się w niesfornych kędziorach wokół twarzy, związane miał luźno na karku. Ubrany był w czarną koszulę, czarne, dopasowane spodnie, tylko dla ozdoby przytrzymywane szelkami. Do kieszonki miał przypiętą plakietkę z imieniem _Nadeem._ Błyszczące oczy co chwilę zerkały na mnie, jakby świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że lustruję całą jego sylwetkę.

Cóż. Kuba też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Rzucił mi więc mocno pobłażliwe spojrzenie i delikatnym ruchem stuknął mnie w szczękę, dając mi do zrozumienia, że nie zachowuję się jak należy. Odchrząknąłem i w ślad za moim chłopakiem podszedłem do baru. Przez kilka chwil studiowaliśmy rozpisane nad nim menu, choć nie mogłem się skupić, rozproszony przez dźwięk ekspresu do kawy, powolnych kroków i cichych pojękiwań Adama, który postanowił zająć nam miejsca przy ostatnim stoliku w pomieszczeniu, rozbawiony wzrok baristy i wyczuwalne rozdrażnienie Kuby. Przesunąłem dłonią po kieszeni spodni, wyczuwając znajomy kształt. Nie mogłem tego wszystkiego schrzanić, nie w taki sposób.

Zagryzłem wargę i już miałem spróbować go przeprosić, kiedy z zaplecza po naszej lewej stronie wyłoniła się kolejna postać, tym razem zdecydowanie konkurująca o miano najbardziej ekscentrycznej, jaką w życiu dane było mi widzieć. Mężczyzna bowiem miał długie, proste włosy, ciemne, choć gdzieniegdzie prześwitywały niebiesko-fioletowe pasma. Krzykliwie niebieska koszula opinała się na bicepsach, kiedy tak balansował tacą pełną ustawionych w piramidę kieliszków. Całości dopełniała klasyczna fioletowa kamizelka i zielono-niebieska muszka. Znowu opadła mi szczęka, ale tym razem Kuba prychnął z niedowierzaniem, rzucił mi jeszcze bardziej pobłażliwe spojrzenie i powiedział bardzo, bardzo spokojnym tonem:

\- Idę do toalety. Zamów coś dla mnie.

Tymczasem ja stałem rozdarty między chęcią pobiegnięcia w ślady mojego chłopaka, wyczekującym spojrzeniem baristy, a nadciągającym z niebezpieczną szybkością stosem kieliszków. W ostatniej chwili zrobiłem krok w tył, żeby przepuścić tego dziwnego faceta, ale on chyba pomyślał o tym samym i z rozpędem wpadł na mnie. Ledwo złapał równowagę, szkło zabrzęczało ostrzegawczo, ale gdy tylko barista wyciągnął dłoń, jakby chciał utrzymać je w pionie… ucichło. I nawet nic się nie rozbiło.

\- Sin… - Mężczyzna za barem westchnął bez przekonania. – Ile razy mówiłem, żebyś nie biegał, niosąc kieliszki?

\- Przepraszam – odparł niebieskowłosy, choć w jego głosie próżno było szukać cienia skruchy. Ostrożnie i z namaszczeniem odstawił tacę na blat, obok przygotowanej kawy Adama, po czym spojrzał na mnie uważnie. Złoto-zielone oczy zamigotały figlarnie, a usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, ukazującym ostre kły. Aż mnie przytkało z wrażenia. Tymczasem Sin objął mnie bez skrępowania i uścisnął lekko. Stałem skamieniały i tylko modliłem się w duchu, żeby w tym momencie Kuba nie wrócił z toalety. Byłbym pogrążony na amen. – Sorry, młody, nie zauważyłem cię. A powinienem. – Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. – Ktoś taki jak ty…

\- Simwncie Iorwerthu Nanney. Czy ty znowu flirtujesz z klientami? – rozległ się dźwięczny głos i z zaplecza wyszła ciemnowłosa dziewczyna w stroju kelnerki. Jako że chyba było to pytanie retoryczne, nikt nie pokusił się o odpowiedź. – Nie zbiłeś przypadkiem kieliszków? Słyszałam jakiś dziwny dźwięk.

Sin zrobił minę zbitego psiaka, przygładził strój, doprowadzając się do porządku, i wszedł za bar, dołączając do swojego współpracownika.

\- Jak widzisz, kieliszki są całe… - mruknął i zabrał się za chowanie ich pod ladą.

Nadeem przesunął filiżankę z kawą w jej stronę, żeby mogła łatwiej po nią sięgnąć.

\- Kawa czysta jak anioł, raz. – Błysnął zębami w uśmiechu.

\- I słodka jak… - zanuciła dziewczyna i odeszła z zarumienionymi policzkami. Miałem wrażenie, że ominął mnie jakiś dobry żart.

Wszyscy trzej: ja, Nadeem i Sin powiedliśmy za nią wzrokiem, kiedy tak szła przez salę, aż do ostatniego stolika, przy którym z głową opartą na złożonych ramionach półleżał Adam. Jako jedyny wyglądał jak prawdziwy, rasowy turysta: sportowe ciuchy i buty, czapka, plecak wypchany prowiantem, mapami i aparatem fotograficznym. Czując zbliżający się aromat kawy, podniósł się znad blatu i niemal rzucił się na filiżankę, którą podstawiła mu pod sam nos kelnerka. Wypił kilka solidnych łyków, inhalował się jeszcze przez moment, by w końcu z pełnym błogości wyrazem twarzy spojrzeć na dziewczynę. Oczy rozbłysły mu natychmiastowo. Prawdopodobnie wyglądał równie głupio, co ja, gdy gapiłem się na dwóch baristów.

Poczułem lekkie szturchnięcie w ramię, więc odwróciłem się ku Nadeemowi. Ten pochylił się przez bar i szepnął:

\- Pilnuj swojego przyjaciela. – Obaj jeszcze raz zerknęliśmy na zaskakująco ożywionego Adasia. To chyba nie kawy potrzebował. – Lepiej niech uważa.

Dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że oczy mężczyzny przez sekundę błysnęły głęboką czerwienią. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę.

\- No, Nadeem, nie strasz tak chłopaka – zaśmiał się Sin i z rozmachem klepnął kolegę po plecach. Ten syknął z irytacją.

\- Ja tylko ostrzegam.

Wytarłem spotniałe nagle dłonie o materiał jeansów i… dopiero wtedy obleciał mnie blady strach. Serce stanęło mi na moment ze zgrozy.

\- Niemożliwe…! – szepnąłem do siebie, obmacując wszystkie kieszenie po kolei. Przecież dopiero tu był…! Rozejrzałem się dokoła po podłodze, ale nic nie rzuciło mi się w oczy. Oddychałem płytko, starając się odegnać narastającą panikę i w duchu przeklinając samego siebie za nieuwagę i niezdarność, kiedy…

\- Stało się coś? – Głos Nadeema wślizgnął się do mojej świadomości, przywracając kontakt ze światem. Mężczyzna patrzył na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Ja… ja… - wyjąkałem bezradnie, nie mając pojęcia, co teraz zrobić. Chyba tylko poddać się skrajnej rozpaczy. – Zgubiłem coś ważnego. Jeszcze przed chwilą miałem w kieszeni… - Jeszcze raz sięgnąłem do niej, sprawdzając, czy nie ma w niej dziury.

Przerwało mi pełne gniewu warknięcie.

\- Sin, na miłość piekieł! Co ja ci mówiłem na temat okradania klientów?! – syknął Nadeem, przyszpilając niebieskowłosego ostrym spojrzeniem.

\- Ja tylko ćwiczyłem – oznajmił barista, poruszając sugestywnie palcami. – Żeby nie wyjść z wprawy. Zresztą wyjęcie czegoś z kieszeni spodni to nie taka…

\- _Dość!_ – Nadeem uderzył dłonią w blat baru. Potem wyciągnął ją w stronę kolegi. – Oddawaj.

Sin zrobił minę obrażonego dziecka.

\- No już!

\- Dobra, dobra. – Mężczyzna sięgnął do kieszonki kamizelki, wyciągnął z niej mój pierścionek i podał mi go, mamrocząc pod nosem: - Nie flirtuj. Nie kradnij. Nie podjadaj ciastek. Nie wylizuj kremu. Nie rób tego. Nie rób tamtego. Nic nie wolno. Nie znacie się na zabawie – burknął ostatecznie, wydymając wargi.

Zacisnąłem mocno dłoń na swoje zgubie, czując obezwładniającą ulgę i nagłą chęć napicia się czegoś mocniejszego. W ostatniej chwili zdążyłem schować pierścionek z powrotem do kieszeni, bo z toalety wreszcie wyszedł Kuba.

Wyglądał na spokojniejszego i bardziej opanowanego, kiedy podszedł do mnie. Przyjrzał mi się uważnie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał po polsku. Odniosłem wrażenie, że obaj bariści nadstawili uszu.

\- Mógłbym zapytać o to samo – mruknąłem, patrząc na niego przepraszająco.

Kuba westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nic się nie stało. Trochę przesadziłem z reakcją, prawda?

Tym razem to ja wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- A ja zachowałem się jak głupi małolat. Przepraszam.

Kuba patrzył na mnie jeszcze chwilę bez słowa, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko, objął mnie w pasie i pocałował.

Na oczach tych dwóch kolesi. Sin zagwizdał cicho przez zęby.

A potem jakby nigdy nic, choć wciąż obejmując mnie zaborczo w pasie, mój chłopak zapytał:

\- To co, zamówiłeś coś?

Czując, że palą mnie policzki, pokręciłem przecząco głową.

\- Potrzebuję drinka.

\- Jeszcze nie ma południa – zdziwił się Kuba.

\- Gdzieś na świecie już jest popołudniu.

Stanęło na tym, że dostałem swój alkohol, który miał mi pomóc przezwyciężyć nagłą niemoc w nogach (do tego stopnia bałem się poruszyć, że staliśmy przy barze, zamiast iść do Adama), a mój chłopak zamówił macchiato. Obserwowaliśmy to krzątających się barmanów, to znów mojego przyjaciela swobodnie gawędzącego z kelnerką, która przycupnęła na krześle po drugiej stronie.

W pewnym momencie Sin przerwał pucowanie szklanek i wskazał na tamtą dwójkę.

\- Stawiam… dziesięć dolców, że już zapytał Alys, czy bardzo bolało, gdy spadła z nieba.

Nadeem parsknął z rozbawieniem.

\- Nie masz tyle. A ona traktuje to bardzo poważnie, wiesz o tym. – Milczał przez chwilę, by ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem dodać: - Dwadzieścia dolców.

Przez chwilę kontemplowaliśmy w ciszy metody flirtu Adama.

Wtedy Kuba westchnął  i rzekł:

\- Trzydzieści, że za mniej niż pół minuty da mu kosza.

\- Stoi! – odpowiedzieli chórem bariści.

Spojrzałem na niego oburzony brakiem wiary w mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Serio?!

Ale w tej chwili dziewczyna z gracją odsunęła krzesełko i rozwiązując po drodze fartuch, wróciła na zaplecze, nie zaszczyciwszy nas nawet spojrzeniem.

Kuba uśmiechnął się znacząco i wyciągnął dłoń po swoją nagrodę.

Sin wyraźnie zmarkotniał i przeszukiwał kieszenie, żeby znaleźć jakieś drobne.

Nadeem wyglądał, jakby przeżywał wewnętrzy konflikt między złością z powodu przegranej, a ledwo kamuflowaną radością z niepowodzenia Adama. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie do mojego przyjaciela siedzącego teraz samotnie nad filiżanką wystygłej kawy.

Adam pokazał mu wulgarny gest.

I to był moment, w którym postanowiłem, że czas stąd wyjść i zostawić naszych nowych, dziwnych znajomych.

*

 

Upalny dzień przechodził powoli w spokojny, ciepły wieczór. Zachodzące słońce ozłacało budynki i piasek pod naszymi stopami. Dokoła słychać było jeszcze głosy i śmiech ludzi grających w siatkówkę plażową czy surfujących po oceanie.

Moim skromnym zdaniem Manhattan Beach było jednym z najbardziej uroczych i romantycznych miejsc w całym LA i okolicach.

Spędziliśmy tu z Kubą całe popołudnie od momentu, gdy wtajemniczony w mój plan Adam stwierdził, że absolutnie koniecznie musi zobaczyć coś-tam-gdzieś-tam i że „on bierze plecak i aparat, nie przejmujcie się mną, róbcie na to macie ochotę”. Przy czym mrugnął do mnie znacząco.

Chodziliśmy po wesołych knajpkach z pysznym jedzeniem, weszliśmy na molo, z którego rozciągał się piękny widok, a teraz spacerowaliśmy boso po plaży, trzymając się za ręce. Nasze poranne nieporozumienie poszło w niepamięć, a ja zbierałem się na odwagę, by zadać to najważniejsze pytanie w życiu. Oblizałem wargi, czując, jak serce tłucze mi się w klatce piersiowej. Miałem wrażenie, że wszystkie emocje są wypisane na mojej twarzy i że Kuba, zerkający na mnie co chwilę z rozbawionym, czułym uśmiechem, wie. Po prostu, zwyczajnie _wie._

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał, ściskając moją dłoń. – Jesteś dziś taki milczący.

Spojrzałem na niego, tak jakbym patrzył na niego już całe życie, a jednocześnie jakby to był pierwszy raz. Zachodzące słońce rozświetliło orzechowe tęczówki, nadając im złotego blasku. Zwariowałem na punkcie tego człowieka już dawno temu, ale chyba nigdy nie dotarło to do mnie z taką mocą.

Teraz albo nigdy.

Lepszego momentu nie będzie.

Puściłem jego dłoń, rzuciłem na wilgotny piasek trampki, trzymane w drugiej ręce, i sięgnąłem do kieszeni po pierścionek zaręczynowy. Wybierałem go długo i starannie, oczywiście przy pomocy Adama, szukając czegoś prostego, a jednocześnie z klasą. Stanęło na wolframowej, srebrno-czarnej obrączce, wystarczająco eleganckiej na taką okazję.

Usłyszałem, jak Kuba bierze głęboki wdech w momencie, kiedy klękałem na piasku przed nim, trzymając w drżących palcach pierścionek.

Odkaszlnąłem i spojrzałem na mojego chłopaka.

\- Kuba – zacząłem, mimo że głos mi się trząsł z nerwów. – Wiesz, że szaleję za tobą. Jesteś miłością mojego życia i kocham cię najbardziej na świecie… Czy uczynisz mi… ten zaszczyt i wyjdziesz za mnie? Kiedykolwiek i gdziekolwiek to nastąpi?

Wstrzymałem oddech, oczekując reakcji. Wyciągnięta dłoń drżała coraz bardziej i naprawdę myślałem, że umrę w tej krótkiej chwili, kiedy Kuba wpatrywał się we mnie w ciszy.

A potem… upadł na kolana przede mną, ujął moją twarz w dłonie i szepnął:

\- Tak. Tak, do jasnej cholery, jasne, że tak!

Pocałował mnie, przytulił i znowu pocałował. W oczach błyszczały mu łzy wzruszenia.

\- Robert, ja też cię kocham, słońce – wymruczał w moje usta i złożył na nich kolejny pocałunek. Uśmiechnął się radośnie na widok mojej pełnej ulgi i szczęścia miny. – Myślałeś, że powiem „nie”? – zapytał w momencie, gdy przypomniałem sobie o ściskanym wciąż w ręce pierścionku i nałożyłem mu go na palec serdeczny. Przez chwilę podziwiałem, jak to wygląda i poczułem iskierkę dumy. – Zwyczajnie mnie zaskoczyłeś. A raczej uprzedziłeś. Twój pierścionek czeka na nas w Lublinie. – Uniósł moją dłoń i pocałował knykcie tam, gdzie powinien znajdować się pierścionek.

Po chwili znów zaczęliśmy się całować, nie zważając na nic dokoła, wliczając w to wszędobylski piasek.

I wtedy z boku usłyszałem głośne:

\- No dobra! Daliśmy wam wystarczająco dużo czasu! Teraz uśmiechnijcie się do zdjęcia! A wy możecie już bić brawo.

Odwróciliśmy się błyskawicznie, by zobaczyć, że kilkanaście metrów od nas na piasku siedzieli Nadeem, Alys i Sin, którzy wiwatowali z zapałem, oraz Adam, trzymający w dłoniach aparat i co chwilę naciskający migawkę.

\- To będą epickie zdjęcia.

*

 

Był już późny wieczór, niebo pociemniało, ale blask świateł miasta przyćmiewał blask gwiazd. Zadzierając głowę do góry, oddychałem głęboko. Gdzieś w środku w piersi, wokół serca, zagnieździła się radość tak wielka, że musiałem zagryzać wargi, żeby uśmiechać się jak wariat. Ściskałem w dłoni dłoń Kuby, co chwilę dotykając kciukiem gładkiej powierzchni zaręczynowego pierścionka.

Stało się. Byliśmy narzeczonymi.

Miałem wrażenie, że to wszystko mi się śni.

Zaśmiałem się pod nosem.

Kuba pochylił się i pocałował mnie w  skroń, po czym nie odsuwając się, mruknął mi do ucha:

\- To naprawdę dziwne uczucie, kiedy pomyślę sobie, że kiedyś będę twoim mężem. – Na jego ustach błąkał się uśmiech.

\- Cóż, pewnie zdążymy się zestarzeć, zanim w Polsce będzie to możliwe.

\- Pewnie tak… Niemniej…

\- To się da załatwić – rozległ się za nami głos Nadeema. Powinienem się już chyba przyzwyczaić, że ciągle ktoś nas podsłuchuje. Skrzywiłem się lekko i razem z Kubą odwróciliśmy się do grupki idącej za naszymi plecami. Alys, Sin i Adam, który podejrzanie dobrze zaczął się dogadywać z niebieskowłosym barmanem (pomimo wcześniejszych nieudanych prób flirtu i kradzieży), również spojrzeli wyczekująco na Nadeema.

\- Vegas – rzucił jakby od niechcenia mężczyzna, a jego oczy rozbłysły. Znowu dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że miały słaby poblask czerwieni. – Jeszcze nie ma północy. – Zerknął na ogromny zegar na ścianie jednego z mijanych budynków. – Zdążymy.

\- Ale… ale z LA do Las Vegas jest jakieś… - Adam już rozkładał mapę i sprawdzał trasę, by po chwili podnieść pełen niedowierzania wzrok. – Jakieś prawie pięć godzin drogi. Nie ma szans.

\- Jak mówię, że zdążymy to zdążymy – uciął Nadeem i zwrócił się do nas. – To jak? – W jego uśmiechu kryło się coś niebezpiecznego: jednocześnie prowokującego i zachęcającego.

Milczeliśmy przez moment. Kuba pierwszy parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie mamy nic ze sobą. – Wskazał na nas, ubranych w szorty, trampki i letnie koszulki. – Żadnych garniturów czy czegoś w tym stylu. Żadnych dokumentów. Nawet obrączek nie mamy!

\- Coś się znajdzie – mruknął Sin, a my oniemiali patrzyliśmy, jak wyciąga z kieszeni kamizelki niewielką sakiewkę, wyglądającą jakby pamiętała dawne, bardzo dawne czasy, i zaczyna w niej grzebać. Raz po raz wyjmował z niej różnego rodzaju biżuterię, mamrocząc pod nosem, niezbyt zadowolony z wyboru.

\- Tylko nie daj im tej egipskiej – szepnęła Alys, ale nie dość cicho, bo spojrzeliśmy na nią bez zrozumienia. – Jest obłożona klątwą – wyjaśniła, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem.

\- Ha! – wykrzyknął Sin i chyba w końcu znalazł to, czego szukał, bo zaprezentował nam dwie obrączki. Jedna z nich była dość prosta, w kolorze ciemnego, matowego złota, druga zaś srebrna, z większą ilością delikatnych zdobień i wygrawerowanymi literami nieznanego mi języka. – Nie, nie ma na nich żadnej klątwy – zaznaczył, zerkając na dziewczynę. Uniósł do światła pierwszą obrączkę. – Ta jest bizantyjska. Nie chcecie wiedzieć, gdzie ją znalazłem – dodał tonem, który sugerował, że jednak wręcz przeciwnie. Kiedy nie doczekał się odpowiedniej reakcji, wzruszył ramionami i pokazał drugą obrączkę. Dopiero teraz dostrzegłem na niej, że zdobienia układają się w charakterystyczne celtyckie węzły, a litery w napis _A Ghrá mo Chroí_. – Ta za to jest staroirlandzka. Z przykrością się z nimi rozstanę, więc… decydujecie się?

Uszczypnąłem się ukradkiem w rękę. Zabolało, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że wierzyłem w to, co się właśnie działo.

Kuba miał minę, jakby dokładnie to samo myślał, ale po chwili roześmiał się wesoło i rozłożył dłonie.

\- Właściwie, czemu nie?! – Spojrzał na mnie z rozbawieniem. Miałem głębokie podejrzenie, że wydaje mu się, że to sen i że wszystko, co zrobimy tak naprawdę się nie wydarzy i nie będzie żadnych konsekwencji. Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem, by zaraz zachichotać cicho.

\- Dobra. Wchodzimy w to. I tak w Polsce to nie będzie miało znaczenia – mruknąłem pod nosem.

\- Dla nas będzie miało. – Kuba ponownie ścisnął moją dłoń.

\- To ja się tym zaopiekuję. – Adam zabrał obrączki z dłoni Sina i schował je do zapinanej na suwak kieszonki spodni. – I będę twoim drużbą – dodał, patrząc na mnie sugestywnie.

\- Ja mogę być twoim – zaproponował Nadeem Kubie i gdy ten skinął aprobująco głową, uznałem, że dziwniej już być nie może.

A jednak mogło.

Wróciliśmy do kawiarni, w której byliśmy rano tego samego dnia. Po drodze Adam wyjaśnił mi, że w czasie, gdy ja z Kubą pojechaliśmy na Manhattan Beach, on trochę włóczył się po mieście, robiąc zdjęcia i zwiedzając, ale ostatecznie uznał, że potrzebuje kolejnej dawki kofeiny i ponownie wstąpił do znanego już mu miejsca. Ponieważ praktycznie nie było żadnych innych klientów, opowiedział obu barmanom i kelnerce naszą historię i tak wyklarował się ich niecny plan śledzenia nas na plaży. Nawet nie potrafiłem być na niego o to zły. Czułem jakbym był oderwany od rzeczywistości, tak bardzo absurdalna była cała ta sytuacja. A to był dopiero początek wieczoru.

Nad kawiarnią _U Dorti_ mieścił się coś jakby hostel. Miejsce wyglądało na dość przytulne, z kąta dobiegała muzyka puszczana z gramofonu przez długowłosego mężczyznę, który popatrzył na nas w milczeniu. Obok niego siedziała mała dziewczynka o cudacznych zielonych warkoczach. Pisnęła cichutko i podbiegła do Alys, gdy tylko weszliśmy do pokoju. Oprócz tej dwójki znajdowała się tam również kobieta ubrana w kwiecistą sukienkę. Złote bransoletki zadzwoniły na jej przegubach, gdy podniosła rękę, by poprawić rude loki na czubku głowy. Uniosła brwi i odłożyła trzymany na kolanach katalog z rysunkami wyglądającymi na wzory tatuażów. Zlustrowała wzrokiem najpierw naszą trójkę, a potem zmrużyła oczy.

\- Co to za okazja?

\- Będzie ślub – odparł Nadeem.

\- No nareszcie! Chwała Panu! – wykrzyknęła, wyrzucając w górę obie ręce.

\- Nie mój! – skrzywił się Nadeem i przewrócił oczami. Nie mogłem nie zauważyć delikatnego rumieńca, który pokrył policzki Alys. Aha. Taka sytuacja.

\- Dorti, potrzebujemy trzech garniturów na tych dżentelmenów. – Sin wskazał na nas. – Będziemy potrzebowali też kogoś uroczego do sypania kwiatków. – Uklęknął przed dziewczynką i pociągnął lekko za jeden z jej warkoczyków. – Co ty na to, młoda damo?

Dziecko skinęło główką, wyszczerzyło ostre ząbki i uwiesiło się na szyi mężczyzny.

\- No i świetnie. Idziemy razem z Maid skombinować kwiatki – orzekł Sin, podniósł dziewczynkę z ziemi i razem wyszli z pokoju.

\- A my idziemy skombinować garnitury – dodał Nadeem i wyszedł razem z Alys i Dorti.

W pomieszczeniu zostaliśmy tylko my: Adam, Kuba i ja. Ach, no i ten dziwny koleś koło gramofonu, ale on nie zwracał na nas uwagi.

Zerkaliśmy na siebie niepewnie albo rozglądaliśmy się dokoła. Zauważyłem szafki z książkami, okropny obraz wiszący na ścianie, duży stół pod oknem, a także wygaszony teraz kominek. Wszędzie walały się rozmaite przedmioty: książki, płyty winylowe, kłębki włóczki (podejrzewałem obecność kota), kredki, kartki, szklanki, a nawet elementy garderoby. Wszystko to wyglądało, jakby mieszkało tam naprawdę sporo osób.

Po czasie zaskakująco krótkim jak na znalezienie odpowiednich strojów, wrócili nasi nowi znajomi. Wręczyli zarówno mnie i Kubie, jak i Adamowi, eleganckie garnitury, które, gdy już je założyliśmy w hotelowej toalecie, okazały się być skrojone jak na miarę. Mój chłopak wyglądał nieziemsko seksownie w granatowym garniturze, białej koszuli i krawacie w ciemnogranatowe i srebrne paski. Mnie przypadł w udziale szary strój z delikatnym srebrnym połyskiem.

Co chwilę posyłaliśmy sobie spojrzenia pod tytułem _Czy to się dzieje naprawdę?_ , ale szczypanie się w ramię czy inne metody skutecznego przebudzenia się nie działały. Usta Kuby drżały, jakby przez cały czas powstrzymywał się przed wybuchem śmiechu. Okej, jeśli on miał zamiar dobrze się tym wszystkim bawić, to ja tym bardziej.

Kiedy wszyscy byli już gotowi, Adam odważył się zapytać:

\- To jak się tam dostaniemy? Czym pojedziemy? – Zerknął sugestywnie na zegarek na nadgarstku. – Tak jakby mamy półtorej godziny do północy, a z tego co wiem, Marriage Bureau jest otwarte _tylko_ do północy.

Nadeem uśmiechnął się cokolwiek złowieszczo.

\- Spokojnie. Będziemy tam szybciej niż zdążycie pomyśleć _Viva…_

W tym momencie zdarzyły się dwie rzeczy: poczułem na ramieniu delikatny dotyk Alys, mrugnąłem i już w następnej chwili przed oczami nie miałem przytulnego pokoju w hostelu, a rozjarzoną światłami ulicę. Staliśmy centralnie przed budynkiem z tabliczką _Welcome to the Marriage Bureau._

\- … _Las Vegas!_ – dokończył stojący obok Nadeem. Trzymał on dłoń na ramieniu Kuby, Sin natomiast ściskał ramię Adama, który wyglądał jakby miał zamiar zemdleć.

\- Mam chorobę lokomocyjną – wymamrotał mój przyjaciel i przymknął oczy.

Za nami pojawiły się także Dorti i mała dziewczynka, trzymająca w ramionach ogromnego, puchatego… kota?

\- Gotowi, by stać się małżeństwem? – zapytał Nadeem i nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź poprowadził całą naszą gromadkę do biura.

Popatrzyłem z Kubą po sobie i nie mogłem powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Weszliśmy do środka, trzymając się za ręce.

Tam okazało się, że wcale nie musimy długo czekać. Kolejka potencjalnych młodych par nie była duża, a samo wypełnienie formularza i uiszczenie opłaty trwało dosłownie kilka minut. W ten sposób dostaliśmy tak zwaną licencję, która była ważna przez następnych dwanaście miesięcy. Nikt nie chciał jednak słyszeć o przekładaniu ślubu na późniejszy termin, więc od razu udaliśmy się kilka ulic dalej. Okazało się, że biały, maleńki, podobny do kościółka budynek to Wedding Chapel i zupełnym przypadkiem (w którym, jak sądzę, palce maczał Nadeem, który zniknął nam na chwilę z oczu) mieli tam wolny termin jeszcze przed północą.

Lekko ogłuszeni stanęliśmy z Kubą przed siwiejącym mężczyzną, ni to urzędnikiem, ni to duchownym (dobrze, że nie Elvisem Presleyem, bo kilku nas takich minęło po drodze). Za nami po mojej stronie stał Adam, po stronie Kuby zaś Nadeem, nasi drużbowie. Trochę z tyłu zostały dziewczyny, niosąc w koszyczkach płatki kwiatów oraz Sin, trzymający na poduszeczce obrączki. Zupełnie zaś z tyłu stała Dorti z kotem w ramionach.

Najdziwniejsza i najbardziej niesamowita zbieranina, jaką mogłem sobie wyobrazić w takiej sytuacji. Na własnym ślubie.

Urzędnik zerknął na naszą licencję, potem na nas i odchrząknął.

\- Przyjaciele! – zaczął miłym, choć donośnym głosem. – Zebraliśmy się tutaj, by dzielić wspólnie z… - Zerknął jeszcze raz na kartkę. – Jakubem i Robertem ten ważny dzień w ich życiu. Razem spędzając czas, widzieli, że ich miłość i wzajemne zrozumienie wzrastają i kwitną, a teraz przybyli tutaj, by połączyć się świętym węzłem małżeńskim i przeżyć resztę swojego życia jako jedno.

Ściskałem dłoń Kuby, a on ściskał moją i gdyby nie to, mam wrażenie, że zacząłbym się cały trząść. Emocje brały górę, gdy słuchałem kolejnych słów prowadzącego ceremonię.

\- Prawdziwą miłość definiujemy przez sposób, w jaki ją odczuwamy. Miłość powinna sprawiać, że czujemy się dobrze. Jest coś niezwykle spokojnego w tym doświadczaniu miłości, która przenika nas do głębi, do naszego rdzenia, dotykając tych części nas samych, które zawsze tam były. Prawdziwa miłość pobudza tę wewnętrzną istotę, wypełniając nas ciepłem i światłem. Autentyczne doświadczenie miłości nie wymaga od nas patrzenia w określony sposób, posiadania określonego samochodu czy wykonywania określonej pracy. Bierze nas takich, jakimi jesteśmy, bez żadnych zmian. Kiedy ktoś naprawdę nas kocha, ich miłość do nas budzi naszą miłość do siebie. Przypominają nam, że to, czego szukamy poza sobą, jest lustrzanym odbiciem naszego wnętrza. W ten sposób prawdziwa miłość nigdy nie sprawia, że czegoś pragniemy, czegoś nam brakuje albo że czujemy niepokój. Zamiast tego prawdziwa miłość wzmacnia nas swoim przesłaniem, że jesteśmy, zawsze byliśmy i zawsze będziemy, stworzeni z miłości.

Ktoś za nami chlipnął głośno, czemu w zasadzie się nie dziwiłem, bo sam czułem podejrzane szczypanie oczu. Odwróciłem głowę do Kuby. Patrzył na mnie z uśmiechem, a orzechowe oczy błyszczały radośnie.

\- Aby wasze małżeństwo mogło zostać zawarte, podajcie sobie, proszę, prawe dłonie i złóżcie przysięgę małżeńską.

Stanęliśmy razem z Kubą naprzeciwko siebie, trzymając się za ręce. Miałem pustkę w głowie, bo nawet mi przez myśl wcześniej nie przeszło, że powinienem sam sobie tę formułkę wymyślić. Z opresji wybawił mnie mój chło… narzeczony, który odezwał się pierwszy. Głos miał trochę zachrypnięty z emocji, ale mówił pewnie i spokojnie.

\- Ja, Jakub, biorę sobie ciebie, Robercie, za męża, za przyjaciela, za wiernego towarzysza i moją miłość od teraz aż po wszystkie dni. Przysięgam ci kochać cię bezwarunkowo, wspierać cię, szanować cię, śmiać się z tobą i płakać z tobą, i cieszyć się naszym wspólnym życiem aż do końca – powiedział po angielsku, by po chwili ciszy dodać po polsku z szelmowskim błyskiem w oczach: - Kocham cię.

Zamurowało mnie i myślałem, że w tym momencie się rozkleję, ale wziąłem głęboki, uspokajający oddech i patrząc Kubie prosto w oczy, zacząłem własną, improwizowaną przysięgę.

\- Ja, Robert, biorę sobie ciebie, Jakubie, za męża… - Głos mi zadrżał. – Obiecuję być twoim przyjacielem i kochankiem, sojusznikiem w konflikcie, twoim największym fanem i najtrudniejszym przeciwnikiem, twoim towarzyszem w przygodzie, twoim wspólnikiem w psotach, twoim uczniem i nauczycielem… - W tym momencie Adam nie mógł powstrzymać cichego parsknięcia, bałwan jeden. -  Gdyż ty jesteś moim wzorem, moim wspólnikiem i moją bratnią duszą. – Odetchnąłem raz jeszcze i tak jak on powiedziałem na koniec po polsku: - Kocham cię.

Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie jak zahipnotyzowani. Chyba jeszcze nigdy żaden z nas nie wypowiedział na głos takich słów, choć w głębi serca zawsze gdzieś były skryte i tylko czekały na ten moment przysięgi.

Urzędnik skinął głową, po czym dał znak Sinowi, żeby przyniósł obrączki. Kuba wziął mój pierścionek ze starego złota i wsuwając mi go na palec, rzekł:

\- Ja, Jakub, daję ci, Robercie, tę obrączkę jako symbol mojej miłości i wierności.

Następnie przyszła moje kolej i włożyłem mu na palec, tuż obok pierścionka zaręczynowego, srebrną, grawerowaną obrączkę. Pasowały do siebie idealnie.

Westchnąłem, czując się naprawdę nierealnie, ale w tym momencie mężczyzna prowadzący ceremonię powiedział donośnie:

\- Z mocy nadanej mi prawo stanu Nevada, ogłaszam was mężem i mężem. Możecie się teraz pocałować – dodał, uśmiechając się lekko.

Dwa razy nie trzeba było nam tego powtarzać. Zarzuciłem Kubie ręce na szyję, on z kolei objął mnie w pasie, przyciągając do siebie, i obaj zatopiliśmy się w bardzo realnym pocałunku. Który mógłby trwać, gdyby nie znaczące chrząknięcie urzędnika, który chciał oficjalnie zakończyć uroczystość. Zwrócił się do wszystkich obecnych:

\- Przedstawiam wam nowo poślubioną parę, Jakuba i Roberta!

W tym momencie rozległy się gromkie brawa naszych drużbów i Dorti, Sin gwizdał przez palce, a Alys i mała Maid sypały obficie płatkami kwiatów.

W takiej niecodziennej scenerii popatrzyłem na swojego _męża_ , uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie ze szczęściem i niedowierzaniem, i ponownie zaczęliśmy się całować.

 

*

 

Nasze „wesele” odbywało się w jednym z najmodniejszych klubów w Las Vegas. Nie wiem, jakim cudem udało nam się tam dostać, patrząc na ogromne kolejki do wejścia, z których i tak zdecydowana większość nie była wpuszczana do środka. Znowu podejrzewałem, że maczali w tym palce Nadeem i Sin, którzy zaprowadzili nas tam z bardzo pewnymi siebie minami. Adam przyglądał się wszystkiemu z nieukrywaną ciekawością. Jedynie Alys rozglądała się dokoła z lekkim niesmakiem. Dorti, Maid i kot zniknęli tuż po północy, zresztą i tak obecność zielonowłosego dziecka w nocnym klubie nawet przy usilnych staraniach obu baristów by nie przeszła.

Tak więc mieliśmy własną lożę, w której siedzieliśmy i popijaliśmy nasze drinki. Było głośno, duszno, a światła stroboskopowe oślepiały, ale byłem strasznie podekscytowany i niesamowicie szczęśliwy. Co i rusz zerkałem na złotą obrączkę na palcu, nie chcąc uwierzyć w jej prawdziwość. Kuba musiał zauważyć moje zachowanie, gdyż nachylił się i powiedział mi wprost do ucha (bo inaczej musiałby przekrzykiwać muzykę):

\- Najdroższy, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zatańczysz ze mną pierwszy taniec?

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i skinąłem głową, więc już po chwili Kuba ciągnął mnie za rękę na parkiet. Wmieszaliśmy się w tłum nieznanych nam ludzi i zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Miejsca było niewiele, więc właściwie skończyliśmy klejąc się do siebie i całując. Nikomu na szczęście to nie wadziło. Kiedy zrobiło nam się gorąco, poszliśmy zostawić marynarki w loży. Ani Adama, ani żadnego z naszych nowych przyjaciół już tam nie było. Po chwili dostrzegłem ich w tłumie.

Alys i Nadeem tańczyli razem gdzieś z boku parkietu, tak by inni im nie przeszkadzali, ale też wyglądało to trochę, jakby poruszali się do dźwięków jakiejś własnej muzyki, o zupełnie innym rytmie i natężeniu. Wpatrywali się w siebie, nie widząc świata dokoła.

Sin stał przy barze i bajerował trzy dziewczyny na raz. Opowiadał im chyba jakieś niestworzone historie, bo co i rusz wszystkie parskały śmiechem.

Natomiast Adam jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w dwie tancerki przebrane w bardzo skąpe stroje diablicy i anielicy. Obie tańczyły na podwyższeniu, ocierając się kusząco o siebie i rzucając mojemu przyjacielowi wyzywające spojrzenia. Kiedy zmieniła się piosenka grana przez DJa, obie zeszły na dół, chwyciły Adama za ręce i pociągnęły go do baru, siadając po obu jego stronach. Chłopak wyglądał jakby był w siódmym niebie, kiedy uwiesiły mu się na szyi. Mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie wyda na nie wszystkich pieniędzy.

Odwróciłem się do Kuby, który właśnie odpijał swojego drinka i przyciągnąłem go za krawat do siebie i zacząłem go poluzowywać, robiąc to nieznośnie powoli i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Kuba zaśmiał się gardłowo i pochylił, by złożyć pocałunek na moim policzku, żuchwie, zagłębieniu pod uchem… Westchnąłem mimowolnie.

\- Jak chcesz, możemy zwiedzić toalety – wymruczał z ustami wciąż przy mojej rozpalonej skórze.

Uśmiechnąłem się na tę myśl, ale odsunąłem się lekko.

\- Jak bardzo jesteś pijany? – zapytałem z rozbawieniem. Czyżby chwilowo zniknął rozważny, zawsze elegancki nauczyciel akademicki, a pojawił się ten beztroski i odrobinę bezwstydny, niemożliwie seksowny facet? Hmm, małżeństwo mu najwyraźniej służy.

\- Nie jestem pijany. – Odgarnął z czoła mokre kosmyki. – No dobra, może trochę jestem – parsknął śmiechem. – Ale ty jesteś za mało. Muszę lepiej wypełniać małżeńskie obowiązki…

Z tymi słowami zaciągnął mnie do baru. W tym czasie Sin już zniknął ze swoimi wielbicielkami, natomiast Adam przeżywał coś na kształt ekstazy, gdy jedna z dziewczyn, ta w stroju diablicy, siedziała mu na kolanach i gładziła po piersi, a blondwłosa anielica przeczesywała mu palcami włosy i składała czułe pocałunki na policzku.

\- Stary – wydusił, gdy zobaczył mnie obok. – Ja tu zostaję.

Tylko tyle zdążył powiedzieć, bo blondynka wpiła się w jego usta z wcale nie anielską zaborczością.

Zaśmiałem się cicho i razem z Kubą zamówiliśmy kolejne drinki. A potem kolejne. I jeszcze jedne. Zrobiło nam się szalenie wesoło i kiedy wróciliśmy na parkiet, myślę, że spokojnie mogliby nas wybrać królami balu. Nie tylko pozbyliśmy się naszych krawatów, ale wkrótce Kuba pożegnał się także z koszulą. Wskoczył na podwyższenie, tam gdzie wcześniej tańczyły dziewczynki Adasia, i sam zaczął tańczyć, wyginając się w rytm muzyki. Lekko spocone ciało błyszczało w sztucznym świetle i miałem straszną ochotę go dotykać. Wszędzie. Mógłbym wydać każdą forsę na takiego faceta, wsadzić mu banknoty za pasek spodni postawić mu tyle drinków, żebym zbankrutował. Ale tak się składało, że był moim mężem.

Kuba tańczył i wpatrywał się we mnie, w półmroku klubu jego oczy wydawały się być prawie czarne. Był tak seksowny, że aż mi zaschło w ustach.

Jak na zawołanie pojawił się Sin w otoczeniu dziewcząt. W dłoniach trzymał butelkę wódki. Z rozbrajającą miną podsunął mi ją pod nos. Zanim zdążyłem ją przejąć, Kuba wyrwał mu ją z ręki. Patrząc mi wyzywająco w oczy, położył się na podwyższeniu i… wylał sobie prawie połowę zawartości butelki na brzuch. Większość spłynęła po bokach, ale część zatrzymała się w pępku i już wiedziałem, co mam zrobić. Nachyliłem się nad nim i wystawiając język spiłem wódkę za jednym zamachem. Przełknąłem i zacząłem zlizywać resztki alkoholu ze skóry Kuby. Nakręcało to nas obu i już po chwili siedziałem okrakiem na jego biodrach, nie zważając na otaczających nas ludzi, na chaos, na gwar. Liczyliśmy się tylko my, pochłonięci zachłannymi pocałunkami i zatopieni w żarliwym dotyku…

 

*

 

Obudził mnie dźwięk telefonu.

Jęknąłem boleśnie, bo głowa mi pękała. Wymacałem komórkę na brzegu szafki i bez otwierania oczu odebrałem.

\- Halo? – Mój głos był okrutnie zachrypnięty, usta miałem opuchnięte i spierzchnięte i niewiarygodnie chciało mi się pić.

Prawdopodobnie brzmiałem tak samo źle, jak Adam, którego głos usłyszałem po drugiej stronie.

\- Robert… - Mój przyjaciel brzmiał jakby był zakopany gdzieś pomiędzy poduszką a zwiniętą w kłębek kołdrą i nie miał odwagi wyściubić nosa na zewnątrz. – Miałem kurewsko dziwny sen. A raczej pomyślałbym, że to sen… gdyby nie: a) pieprzony kac morderca, b) mam malinki na całym ciele, całym, czaisz?!, c) mam napisany długopisem na ręce numer telefonu.

Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze do płuc i choć całe ciało protestowało, otworzyłem oczy i obróciłem głowę w lewo. Tuż obok mnie spał w najlepsze  Kuba. Wyglądał na… ekhm… szczęśliwie wymęczonego. Usta tak samo spierzchnięte jak moje, włosy w totalnym nieładzie, sinoczerwone malinki na szyi. Zamrugałem. Potem mój wzrok przeniósł się na jego rękę obejmującą poduszkę i wciśniętą niemal pod policzek. Na serdecznym palcu błyszczał zarówno pierścionek zaręczynowy, jak i srebrna obrączka.

\- Adam – szepnąłem do telefonu, który przełożyłem do drugiej ręki. Spojrzałem na własną prawą dłoń. Widniała na niej piękna, starodawna obrączka z matowego złota. Przełknąłem ślinę. – Adam. To nie był sen.

**Author's Note:**

> Wybaczcie, jeśli z językiem irlandzkim coś pokręciłam.  
> Resztę informacji starałam się sprawdzić - zarówno odnośnie miejsc, jak i samej ceremonii.
> 
> Edit: wiecie, czyją twarz dostał Kuba? Moje nowe odkrycie: Darren Criss :D  
> Dla przypomnienia: Nadeem - Aidan Turner, Alys - Liv Tyler, Sin - Jonathan Rhys-Meyers


End file.
